matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Awesomeness
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 65|capacity = 30 (max 90) (60 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = Only obtainable from the Super Chest|level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It shares a similar appearance of the "Punishment" with a dark color. It is equipped with a cylindrical magazine filled with 25 .50 cal bullets and a bipod somewhat reminiscent to that of the Heavy Sniper Rifle. Strategy It deals godly damage, poor fire rate, high capacity and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Be wary of its slow fire rate, which renders you vulnerable during the heat of the battle. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is recommended to use this weapon in long-range maps. *Use the scope when engaging users at farther distances. *The shoots a laser capable of passing through walls. This is useful when the target hides in small shelters. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack, given the precision you mastered. *If locked in a sniper fight, take time to aim with this weapon. *This weapon has a very high capacity for a sniper weapon. Use this to your advantage when you are in a sniper duel. Counters *'Be cautious when fighting any player wielding this weapon', because it can be obtained only via Super Chest. *Strafe as much as possible to waste their ammo. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Pick off its users while he is having a cooldown or reloading. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Jump around the player or rocket jump if someone go to you with this weapon. This can help you a chance to kill that player. *It can one headshot kill with 100% chance, so beware of its user. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis ''Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being '' Trivia *This weapon has the highest capacity among all wall break Sniper weapons, dragging Sniper Exoskeleton to a second place. *Like the "Punishment", it is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle. *It is one of the select sniper rifles obtainable only via Super Chest, thanks to its higher power. *It is an only sniper weapon to feature a drum magazine. *Due to the fact that it is obtainable only via Super Chests, it is often nicknamed as the limited edition of "Punishment" and "Formidable". Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Remixed Category:Legendary